hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Armour
Power Armour is an advanced form of powered combat armour, worn primarily by the Space Marines. It is a completely enclosed suit of combat armour composed of shaped Adamantium and Plasteel plates, encased in a Ceramite ablative layer. Each suit possesses a full suite of life-support functions for operation in hostile environments, an automated medicae system to provide some level of first aid to a wounded wearer and a highly advanced and fully integrated tactical targeting and threat analysis system known as Auto-senses. The suit would be heavy and cumbersome to wear but for the electrically motivated fibre bundles within the armour that replicates the wearer's movement and enhances his strength beyond its already considerable superhuman baseline (for Space Marines). Design: The enclosing suits of armour worn by Space Marines are made from thick ceramite plates and would be cumbersome but for electrically motivated fibre bundles that replicate the movements of the wearer and supplement his strength. The last gene-seed organ to be implanted in a Space Marine –- the Black Carapace –- rests beneath the skin, itself fitted with neural sensors and transfusion ports. These plug-in points mesh with Space Marine Power Armour, linking the wearer's nervous system to his suit's mind impulse controls, turning the suit into a second skin that moves with all the speed and precision of the Battle-Brother's own body. Without the Black Carapace, Space Marine Armour is almost useless, and it is therefore the most distinctive feature of a Space Marine and the true mark of the Adeptus Astartes. There are several patterns (or "marks") of Power Armour, whose appearances differ significantly. Many older marks have special associations for certain Legions and are often worn by their ceremonial Honour Guards or elite units. Power Armour is maintained by skilled Artificers who are not Space Marines, but servants who spend their lives working for the Legions. Especially talented Artificers are justly celebrated, and examples of their work highly prized. Power Armour is fully sealed, isolating the wearer from the outside environment and protecting him from chemical and/or biological weapons and toxic atmospheres. It also commonly includes numerous auxiliary systems such as radio frequency communicators, auto-senses, etc. Space Marines go through an arduous process where they receive various biogenetically-engineered implants culminating with the implantation of the Black Carapace which allows the Astartes a direct and instinctual neural interface with his Power Armour, transforming it into effectively a second skin. The advanced systems of Space Marine Power Armour also monitor the Space Marine's biological functions, feeding the collected medical information to the Astartes and, if necessary, to the Legion's Apothecaries when he is wounded. The armour's backpack contains the suit's main power source -- a sub-atomic microfusion generator and a back-up solar power converter and 100 solar cell batteries to store the absorbed solar energy. The backpack also contains the armour's environmental and life support systems and additional movement stabiliser thrusters for low and zero-gravity combat. Common Features of all Patterns: All patterns of Adeptus Astartes Power Armour possess the following components: Auto-senses' - A Space Marine's helmet contains most of his armour's combat systems, all of which are referred to by one title -- Auto-senses. These include thought-activated comm-augers and audio-filters, targeting reticules and range finders, tactical displays and Auspex-links, and a host of other features that further enhance the Space Marine's already superhuman senses. Photolenses - Photolenses protect the Space Marine from dazzling light bursts. They also allow him to see into the infrared and ultraviolet ranges, as well as enabling vision in low-light conditions. Respirator Vox Grill - The Vox grill can amplify a Space Marine's battle cries to deafening volumes. It also contains a respirator to filter out toxins and can be shut off with a thought, drawing instead upon an internal oxygen supply. Auto Responsive Shoulder Plates - Shaped to deflect as well as absorb incoming blows, these shoulder plates typically display Adeptus Astartes identification markings, including Legion symbols, company and squad markings, as well as many other honour badges. Chestpiece - The Power Armour's chestpiece is designed to protect the suit's armoured power cables. It is typically adorned with the Imperial Aquila or the Imperialis honour for more veteran Space Marines. Backpack Power Unit- This backpack houses the primary power core for Space Marine armour, as well as reserve cells and an emergency solar collector. Life Signs Monitor - Adeptus Astartes Power Armour contains a suite of life-support functions, including an auto-medicae equipped with various painkillers, combat stimulants and anti-venoms. Temperature Regulator - Astartes Power Armour automatically maintains the Space Marine's temperature. Heat is provided by the power core and thermal build-up can be vented via the backpack's distinctive nozzles. As a result, a Space Marine can fight anywhere, in the cold vacuum of space or the raging heart of a volcano, without even noticing the change of temperature. Nutrient Reservoir - Astartes Power Armour contains a self-replenishing, high-energy liquid food store that can sustain a Space Marine's metabolism without need for further nourishment. During battle, there is no need for a Space Marine to stop to eat or drink. Reinforced Greaves - These greaves incorporate gyroscopic stabilisers and power units that can magnetise the soles of the armour's boots for combat in zero-gravity or other unstable conditions.